


A Different Arrangement

by happyeverafter72



Series: Our Love is a Blossom [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Sherlock Holmes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes suggests a new sexual position. Watson is very amenable.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Our Love is a Blossom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023496
Kudos: 22





	A Different Arrangement

I hummed to myself as I towelled off after my bath. Holmes and I had just wrapped up a case and I hoped that, as often happened, we would be intimate that night. As I thought about his intoxicating, sweet kisses and the ways in which we would touch each other, my cock perked up with interest. I slipped on my nightshirt and left the bathroom. I could hear Holmes in the bedroom. His breath was coming in little pants, and I was curious. Had he been thinking of me too? 

Opening the door, I was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Holmes lay bare upon the bed, the covers pushed back, and he was touching himself. Two of his perfect fingers were inside himself, and his thumb was working against his clitoris. HIs head was thrown back against the pillow, an expression of bliss upon his face as he sighed and moaned. I couldn’t restrain a moan myself as I witnessed his pleasure. 

His eyes opened and he looked a little shy. “John,” he gasped. 

“Don’t stop,” I murmured, moving closer to the bed. “God, you’re gorgeous. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

“Why don’t you show me?” he murmured back, his eyes dark with desire. 

Shivering slightly with anticipation, I removed my nightshirt so that he might see the extent of my arousal. I was at half stand just from watching him, and I took hold of myself with another moan. I worked my shaft with long, slow strokes as he watched, wanting to tantalise him. 

“God, John,” he sighed. “So beautiful.” 

“Would you like me to finish you?” I asked, eager to feel his desire. 

“Please,” he breathed. “Use your mouth, John.” 

I grinned and crawled onto the bed to settle between his thighs. He removed his fingers, and I took hold of his hand to bring it to my lips. Watching his face, I sucked each of his fingers, lapping with my tongue to get the taste of him. He let out a sighing groan of pleasure, his eyes drifting closed again. 

“Delicious,” I murmured when I released his fingers. 

To tease him, I stroked a single finger lightly along his outer lips, making him shiver. Then I slipped a finger between them and smoothly into him. He gasped as I stroked at his inner wall, knowing that he loved stimulation there. As my finger worked within him, I held him open and lowered my head to lick at his clitoris. He let out a delicious moan and bucked his hips slightly. He tasted glorious, hot and sweet with desire for me. I continued to lick, alternately circling the sensitive bud and swiping directly over it. He sighed and moaned, his hips moving in little circles and pressing into me. Taking the hint, I added another finger and increased my pace. 

“John,” he whispered, “I’m so close.” 

I continued my ministrations until I felt his muscles flutter around my fingers. I turned my head to kiss his inner thigh before moving up to lie beside him. With a soft smile, he drew me into a kiss, pulling my tongue into his mouth so he could taste his own pleasure. 

“My love,” he sighed when he pulled away, “I wanted to be ready for you. I have an idea that I think will bring us both great pleasure.” 

“What is it, darling?” I asked, caressing the slight softness of his tummy with light fingers. 

“I want to ride you,” he said, blushing a little. “Would you like that?” 

I kissed him again. “I would love that,” I murmured against his lips. 

He manoeuvred me to sit against the headboard, with a pillow behind my back. He straddled my lap and kissed me deeply as he worked my cock with his hand. It did not take much for him to bring me back to a full stand. Then he lifted himself up and slowly, carefully, lowered himself onto my cock. We both sighed at the sensations. I love beyond measure the feeling of filling him, his slick heat surrounding me and both of us driving each other further into bliss. When he was fully seated upon me, he paused to allow himself to adjust. His fingers ran lightly over my injured shoulder, the scarred flesh tingling wonderfully under his gentle touch. At the same time, I nuzzled his jawline, tickling him with the bristles of my moustache to make him giggle. I kissed down the delicate column of his throat and his chest to his breasts. Knowing that he loves to have his sensitive nipples stimulated, I kissed the swell of his left breast, then took the perfect bud into my mouth. He sighed luxuriantly, arching into my touch. As I worshipped his nipple with my tongue, he began to move slowly. Releasing the nipple, I moved my hands to his hips to hold him. His arms looped around my neck, his hands tangling in my hair. 

“You feel so good, love,” I breathed. 

He increased his pace a little, moving one hand to reach between his legs. 

“Let me, sweetheart,” I murmured. 

He nodded, and I moved a hand from his hip to reach between his thighs and stimulate his clitoris. He increased his pace a little more, his breathing becoming ragged. Our excitement was increasing together, our sighs and moans mingling as we met each other with thrusts of our hips. 

“God, Sherlock,” I moaned, feeling myself nearing the edge. 

“I’m nearly there,” he breathed, pressing down strongly at the bottom of his thrust to push my thumb more firmly against his clitoris. 

Taking the hint, I work him vigorously, my thumb made slippery by his building arousal. All at once, I felt his body flutter around me and a rush of slick heat. 

“John,” he moaned. “Oh, John.” 

His head fell forward onto my shoulder as I spilled into him with a matching groan. We held each other close for several long moments as aftershocks tingled through us and our breathing settled a little. Then he pulled off of me and we lay down together. I wrapped my arms around him, and he lay with his head on my chest. He sighed blissfully and pressed gentle kisses to my skin. In answer, I nuzzled kisses to his temple. 

“Sherlock, that was exquisite,” I sighed, skimming a hand down his spine. 

He giggled softly. “I agree. We should do it again.” 

I laughed too. “Yes, we should.” 

We lay in quiet bliss a little longer before the need to clean asserted itself to both of us. We went to the bathroom and gently cleaned each other, sipping soft kisses between caring touches. Then we returned to bed and curled up together beneath the blankets.


End file.
